Jar of Hearts
by Kassandra Lorelei
Summary: Songfic. Summary inside. Rated T for minor violence/OC death.


**Summary: This is a songfic about Bellatrix and her first love, a wizard named Lucas – they met at Hogwarts and stayed together until she met and married Rodolphus and became a Death Eater. Lucas goes on to become an Auror and sees her again – but this time across a battlefield. All through the fighting, he remembers their days together, and realises he still loves her.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Lucas, all other characters are the property of J.K Rowling. The song is "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri.**

**The Lyrics are in Italics, the memories are in Bold.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, keep going!" Kingsley Shacklebolt ordered, "we're gaining on them!"<p>

Lucas panted as he forced himself to keep running over the uneven ground, dodging as a curse was thrown at him. He stopped to look up, wishing he hadn't.

She was there, at the front. She was leading them. She had thrown the curse. She had tried to kill him.

She had changed, eyes now cold and bleak, a hideous Dark Mark scarring her arm. It made Lucas feel sick. The Bellatrix he knew was gone, corrupted by evil.

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

'_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

He remembered their meeting at Hogwarts...

"**I'm Lucas," he grinned, seating himself next to the First Year Slytherin girl reading a book in the courtyard. She looked up. If there was any hate there, she didn't show it, not even toward a lowly Hufflepuff like himself.**

"**I'm Bellatrix," she replied, turning back to the book, "but everyone calls me Bella."**

She wasn't an innocent girl anymore, all love and compassion gone from her soul – if she still had one. She threw another spell and the Auror behind him dropped out of existence. She cackled in triumph. It was like a knife to the heart for Lucas.

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

"**Come on, Lucas!" Bella pleaded, tugging on her friend's gloved hand as she pulled him down into Hogsmeade Village. The snow crunched underfoot as the two Third Years ran down the path. **

**Lucas slid over the ice to a halt. He gulped. He'd been working on what to say for the past month, but still didn't think he had it completely right.**

"**Listen, Bella..." **

"**What's wrong?" she looked at him with warm brown eyes. Lucas shifted uncomfortably.**

"**Well...I was wondering if..." he breathed deeply, "if you wanted to go out with me?"**

**Bella grinned, "I'd love to."**

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

The Death Eaters had stopped running and started fighting. Lucas ran through the chaos, looking for her. She was lost amongst the fighters, in the sea of death and destruction.

"Bella!" he cried out frantically, "Bella!"

"**Bella?" Lucas rounded a corner, looking for his girlfriend of nearly two years. Then, a whirlwind of brown hair and black and green robes hurtled towards him.**

"**Gotcha!" she giggled, planting a kiss on his cheek. She took his hand, pulling him along gently, "come on and let's go down to the Lake. No more exams to take, right?"**

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I'm anywhere to be found_

_I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

"No one calls me _Bella_," hissed a voice behind him. Lucas spun on his heel, wand pointed, ready to fight if he had to. For the good of everyone, he had to end her life.

"Going all _noble_, are we, Lucas?" she smirked. She raised her wand, preparing to battle.

_I've learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

He shot a spell at her, which she deflected with ease.

"This is it," Lucas thought to himself, "I have to kill the woman I love."

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

**The Fifth year couple sat in the shade of the old tree, simply enjoying each other's company. The girl turned to her boyfriend, a smile on her face.**

"**Let's promise things will always stay this way."**

"**I promise," Lucas smiled back at her. They leaned in and kissed each other on the lips.**

_Dear, it took so long_

_Just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back _

_The light in my eyes_

**A pair of young adults, only three years out of school, met in Diagon Alley. It was dark and raining. The street was empty, but for the two of them. One had a hood covering their face, for fear of recognition.**

"**What are you doing here?" Lucas hissed, "you'll be caught!"**

"**And are you going to tell on me, Lucas?" Bella taunted, "go on, call your Auror friends. That's what you're training to be, isn't it?"**

**Lucas ignored her, "You didn't answer my first question. Why are you here?"**

**Bella took a step towards him, "I wanted to see you."**

**Lucas tried to dodge round her, "Well, I don't want to see you. You married someone else and then you both joined **_**Him**_**. You've **_**killed**_** people, Bella!"**

"**All in the sake of a good cause," Bella followed him down the Alley, "please, just listen, Lucas! It's for the greater good, the future of wizards and witches everywhere!"**

**Lucas turned round, "No, it's not. You've changed, you're not Bella anymore!"**

**Bella rushed up to him and tried to kiss him, but he pushed her away.**

"**No. Go home to your husband," Lucas ordered, "I'm letting you go today. The next time we meet, I will not grant you the same courtesy." **

**Bella stepped away, a tear rolling down her cheek, "I don't love him."**

**Then she turned and Apparated on the spot.**

_I wish I had missed _

_The first time that we kissed_

'_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back _

_You don't get to get me back_

The two circled each other, spells flying and each trying their hardest to kill. Lucas ducked as a Killing Curse soared over him, missing its intended target, but unfortunately catching another. Bellatrix just laughed. She didn't care anymore.

The battle raged on.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

Lucas battled his hardest, trying to keep up with her, but she was too strong, too powerful to be hurt.

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts _

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

That was it. All it took was one fatal error – a slip, or an ill aimed spell. It didn't matter.

Lucas was thrown backwards by the jet of green light.

_Who do you think you are?_

He was finally struck down by the woman he always loved.

_Who do you think you are?_

The last thing Lucas saw was her eyes. For an instant, he could have sworn they were warm, bright and happy again. The eyes of his Bella.

_Who do you think you are?_


End file.
